Field of the Invention
The systems and methods disclosed herein relate generally to automatically and deductively determining an optimal image resolution.
Description of the Related Art
Users often set their cameras to shoot pictures at the highest resolution because they do not know when they may actually need the extra pixels for later zooming or panning. One downside of shooting at maximum resolution is the files are naturally bigger and even on today's mobile phones those pictures and video can fill up storage quickly. The embodiments discussed herein illustrate systems and methods for determining the resolution for each shot deductively, based on one or more of a number of factors.